What Lies Within Us
by Raffled
Summary: One would say, life is to short for you to get the memories and adventures that you need.. well I completely disagree. To my luck, I now live the life of a spirit stuck in this life of immortality and suffering.. Will a spirit of such pain and anger be able to be helped when the time comes? (OC/Pitch) PS. Not the best at summaries, rated M for future content.


**Greetings! Heads up warning here, I have never actually written a fan fiction story.. or any fan fiction in general, so yes it may be horrid. Also, I am not good when it comes to grammar nor writing a story in general, I have been told I have poor selection or word choice. Oh well! I had the obsession to get this idea out of my head so here is where I will place it. Feel free to review or anything, I don't rely on it to continue the story or anything but it is always nice to have feedback. Plus if you have an idea that I admire it may be added. :)**

 _ **Only OC's are owned by me, every other character is part of Rise of The Guardians and owned by Dreamworks!**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue/ Descriptions**

One would say, life is to short for you to get the memories and adventures that you need.. well I completely disagree. To my luck, I died.. in a way that is unimportant to the mind of others.. anyways, I died and for some odd unknown reason, this creepy father dude in the sky hiding around a big white ball thought _"Oh no! We couldn't let this poor madam find peace, no! Lets resurrect her 47 years later as a spirit and let her live an everlasting life of torture and.. and.. misery!"_

Ugh..

Sure, one may be excited to be a spirit but not I, not at all..

They call me Kyren, the spirit of literally nothing in my opinion, though to Manny(father dude behind the big nipple in the sky) I was brought here for a purpose of which I have not figured out, nor ever will because I am apparently a mindless idiot.. anyways, to my luck I found a friend. Now this friend is not one that most may pick.. but he was sure as hell my first choice. Gaur. He is a Kelpie.. a horse like monster that can live in water and on land.. and practically eats everything he sees. Mainly humans, with the exception of I, of course.

Some would think I look creepy.. or eerie but- yea no I am that so no excuse there. Currently, around 5'5, slim, black and red hair of course, white eyes, and black clothes; not to mention hot as hell, bitch you better faint when you see me. Gaur on the other hand is boring, though he thinks he's a stud muffin.. don't tell him though or he'll most likely eat your ears off.. anyways that pure black sac of shit has one ugly ass tail, crooked ears, like 8 friggin' horns total on his body and extra hairy because he isnt a horrid sight enough. Yeesh.

Currently we live in this swamp like gloomy area, somehow I got these wicked abilities.. kind of like magic I guess you could say? Anyways, I can disguise something so it is hidden to the eyes of anyone that I don't want to see it. For example, my home is this like gigantic tree that spirals out in seven directions.. looks like Gaur's ugly ass. To others, though, it simply looks like a lone stump in the middle of a swamp lake.. yea you know what I mean.

The Guardians.. famous five or whatever you want to call them.. yea they don't like me. Apparently I'm to rude and closed of for them.. I swear I almost seared the skin off of the white twigs back. Would've been amusing if I had. Anyways, that's my life! The lonely and excruciating life..

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Discovery & Agony**

 **Kyren**

"You stupid beast!"

The shriek could be heard miles across barren swamp. Kyren stood with her marked hands entwined in her hair. No more than 5 feet in-front of her lay a mangled and decaying canine, obviously one of Gaur's previous snacks, of whom was standing to the side hiding behind a rotting log, trying to blend in. She rolled her eyes, looking between the corpse and the Kelpie.

"Why?! Is it to much to ask that you bury your disgusting food choices?"The pale skinned women threw her hands in the air before turning and walking back towards their home.

They were in the forest scouting for animals to rain terror upon for fun. Kyren would have preferred it to be children but they never came this deep into the forest. Behind her, the muffled sound of undergrowth and dirt being thrown everywhere made it clear that Gaur had obeyed her and was reburying his old snack. Kyren smirked, thinking of how loyal he was. With a simple click of her tongue Gaur would be by her side. Kyren took a hold of the horn near his withers and pulled herself onto his back, her slim frame fitting perfectly in the dip his bone structure caused. She had no need to guide him home for Gaur knew the way, so Kyren just layed on her stomach. Because of her remarkable balance she was able to hold on as he swerved between trees and climbed over the large rocks that were not jump-able. Soon their home came into sight, and with a wave of her hand, the towering tree formed. Kyren let out a sigh of relief as the welcoming feeling of home entered her body.

Their house was rather neat and vintage looking on the inside, something someone would not suspect when living in a swamp. Though, she could blame her former human self for the design as she had adored medieval and vintage styled things.

Once reaching the door, she stepped in and wiped her boots off on the fancy welcome mat that she had stolen from an old home. One obviously owned by filthy rich scums who could easily buy another one. Luckily, Gaur was practically human and understood everything she would say; one being for him to clean off each hoof as he entered their home. Of course, there was arguing.. mostly consisting of _"No! I'm right and you will listen to me!"_ from Kyren and, "Hmph! Grr! Murhur! Grauh!" from Gaur due to his lack of ability to actually speak.. Kyren smirked at that thought, she could think of many annoying remarks he would say every second of the day if he could.

As she made her way to her sleeping quarters, the rumbling of hooves on hardwood flooring could be heard, announcing Gaur's arrival. She had built a stable area on the main floor for him so he could feel welcome and keep her company. No protest was received from the brute like animal, of course.

There were not many floors, only four in total. A bottom level for storage and random things she didn't need all the time… excluding the wine rack.. that was a necessity. The main floor had the kitchen, living area, and stables, the third consisted of a large bathroom, two bedrooms. One for herself and the other currently for storage.. or just to remind her of how she disliked other human company, and an art room for her to form the images that roamed her mind, and let them come to life with magic. Lastly, the top floor was for her to practice her abilities and just relax as it was open, creating a wonderful level to view the vast terrain.

A groveling grumble -kind of like a goodbye- could be heard from Gaur as he left the house once more, probably to go hunting. Kyren yelled a simple 'See-ya' over her shoulder as she entered her room, pausing briefly in the center to reflect on her day as she always had done. Old habits die hard – before she made her way to the bed that took over a decent space in the corner of the room. Once she was laying on the rather comfy bedding, she pulled the blankets up and over her head and.. one could call it sleep but she doesn't exactly sleep. Kyren doesn't close her eyes, yes that includes blinking.. the idiotic task Manny had assigned her was to be the figures that form in a child's imagination. Of course, he thought that there was a purpose in this. 'Kyren' is short for 'Vision of the Kyren', and for some reason the Man in Moon had wanted her to use Vision as her nickname, but she thought that was too mainstream and Kyren fit better. Of course, there wasn't much he could do so he kept quiet.. as usual. Apparently the little white scum talked to her just as much as he did to the guardians, which is more than any other spirit who only get a name.. suckers.. anyways back on track.

The name 'Vision' is for her task to enter the minds of a random child or being and let every bone and muscle in her body form to flow with the dream, acting and forming the creature or being that the person or things imagination has created. Of course, that gold sac of sand makes the dreams happen, and the black tree of stupidity makes nightmares happen.. but Kyren is the being. The worst was when she had to guide and flow with the being of a nightmare. Of course, that bastard had chosen a horse like figure so that was admirable but the whole someone riding her in the spirit world like that wasn't the best thing.. therefore she terminated that binding and let it have control of itself. Probably not the best thing she could have done but oh well. To break it down, everytime Kyren closes her eyes, her mind is warped into someone's imagination and it lasts until the being either wakes up or dies. When she awakens out of the vision, Kyren is mentally refreshed yet physically drained due to her muscles working overtime. Basically, she feels everything that happens in the imagination, worst is when she is wounded in it, or if the being dies.. that really has an effect..

 _Anyways.._

 **Gaur**

The beast let out an aggravated growl as he prowled through the swamp, dipping under the water and baring his teeth to any fish or living creature that comes into his vision. As his limbs turned into fin like shapes, a smirk of determination formed on his muzzle, muscles tingling as he prepared for the hunt that was about to begin.

Once fully formed, Gaur closed his eyes to track down movement or any sense of a being. This normally took about ten minutes for him to find something suitable, but oddly enough it lasted merely seconds as his senses latched onto a shape that was a rare sight around this area.. a human?

Slightly confused, Gaur let out a huff, knowing his master would want to interrogate this trespasser. Using his newly obtained fins, the Kelpie crept his way through the underwater growth and bones that lie at the bottom of the swamp, curiosity and excitement whelming up inside his rotten heart. As the black brute could feel himself getting closer to the intruder, a growl began to emit from his throat though it was not heard under the water. As the ridge, which the human sat upon came into sight, Gaur let his limbs form back into legs briefly before he used his strength to launch off of a nearby rock under the water, and leap out towards the stranger. Of course, he didn't plan out how he wanted to do this so once landing upon the ridge, the human was not in sight.. or he was just an idiot and didn't notice the little devil rodent beneath him. Joy and achievement showed clearly on his face while mixed with his threatening complexion. Between his jagged hooves was a mere child, who look as if he had just shit his pants while screaming out continuously.. the raspy edge it had annoyed the joy right out of him.

Gaur growled and bit the child's backpack -it seemed as if he was on a hike and had veered off the path.. such a reckless child. He traveled back towards their home, being careful not to drop the pest. Most would wonder why he is seen by all, but that is simply answered; The Kelpie was not a spirit, nor any dead being, he was just a messed up mythical creature stuck in their world.. he had no means to leave.

Once arriving at his destination, Gaur shoved the door open and guided himself towards a cage near the center of the living room.. though to the eyes of the child this was merely a stump in the middle of a swamp.. pleasing.

Once finished his task, Gaur just had to wait for his master to wake and let him eat the delicious looking creature..

 **Kyren**

This vision was the usual.. a kid pretending he was flying with many magical beasts. Her strength was diminishing due to the amount of beasts she had to flow with. The dream seemed to last for decades, though when she woke with a shriek – as she normally did – only 24 minutes had passed.

Kyren sighed and lifted a hand to her face, rubbing an eye lazily, seeing fragments of images each time it was forced closed during the rub, before dragging her body out of the bed and towards the kitchen.. hoping coffee would be a cure to the exhaustion her body was feeling. The thud of her feet upon the wood echoed through the halls before she took a left turn and arrived in the kitchen, not paying attention to her surroundings. Though as she poured a cup of cold coffee, the grumbles of Gaur and small whimpers from an unknown source could be heard. Slowly Kyren turned her head to the right and peered at the two in the center of the room. As she looked between the beast and the human child, her mouth hung open slightly before she focused on the problem.

"Uhm.. is that a human..?" She asked the beast before wandering over, pausing momentarily to add a comment, ".. don't answer that.." Once she arrived at the cage, Kyren examined the child in shock.

"Didn't think one of you rodents would ever make it this far away from your homes.. can you speak child?" Kyren spoke firmly, taking a moment to shoot a smirk towards her companion before looking back towards the petrified child.

"Did you not hear me?" The spirit asked, raising her voice slightly as she took a step towards the child.. luckily this got him to at least rapidly shake his head yes.

"So.. tell me, how old are you and what has brought you to our lovely 5 star swamp?"

The kid swallowed briefly before mustering up what seemed like any courage he had and forcing some shaky words out, "I-I-I-.." he took a moment to calm down, causing Kyren to roll her eyes and Gaur to growl,

"U-uhm.. I-I am 11 y-years old and I-I got lost w-while c-c-camping with my-m.. my f-family.." Finally, the kid got his answer out.

"Finally! God that was excruciating!" Kyren sighed with relief and pulled up a chair, taking this opportunity to rant to the child and force him to explain to her the full story. Without realizing it, an hour had passed and Gaur was getting restless, pestering her to the breaking point.

"Fine! I've gotten whatever fun I could out of this rodent.. you can eat him now." She said with a wave of her hand and turned to walk away, stopping for a moment to lay out the rules.

"No eating inside, clean up your mess, and bury him if you don't finish! Plus knock him out or something, I hate the screams of pain.." Kyren finished and walked back to her now freezing cup of coffee and watched as Gaur dragged the flailing child out the door, surprisingly closing it behind him.

She let out a huff and leaned against the counter, staring down at her cup in disappointment and tapping her fingers against the side lightly to an unknown rhythm. Perking up slightly an idea came to mind, Kyren placed her hand underneath the cup and let her skin heat until small flames danced across her palms, heating her coffee shortly after. Smiling successfully she lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip, letting the warmth flow through her body. Falling away into the abyss of glory that coffee created. Lifting the cup to her mouth to take another sip, he abyss soon faded away as a feminine yet masculine like scream was heard from outside.. not from the child.. though her confusion was soon answered as she heard the ear bleeding voice of the white haired pest.

"Oh my _GOD_! What the snowflake is that!"

Kyren growled and set her cup down with a thud, anger overwhelming her body causing the tips of her hair to catch flame, along with her palms and her iris's.

"North! North! Poke it with your stick of glory or something!.. I mean sword.. yea that.."

If she hadn't been so upset to know that two of the worst people they knew were here, Kyren may have laughed at that. Somehow she managed to stomp over towards the door, slam it open and wave her hand so they could lay their eyes upon her and her home. Unfortunately, just to make her ever more joyed, before Gaur and the child was the whole crew! For some reason standing in defense as Gaur had his large jaws hovering halfway over the rodents head. The Guardians had stopped freaking out about the horrid beast in front of their eyes only to see another in the doorway. To her luck, Kyren had only been acquainted with the sac of gold sand.. Sandman or whatever they called him, for he was the one that spoke first.

It was hard to read the signs that formed above his head, though soon she picked out a few and put them together.. thinking he wanted to say, _"Hello Miss Kyren, why are you on fire and why do you have this child?"_ She squinted in annoyance.

" _IF_ I got the correctly, I am on fire because I do that.. and this child fell into the clutches of a Kelpie therefore he became it's prey. Happy now? Good, leave!" Kyren growled and leaned against the door frame, trying not to let it catch fire.

"..Uhm I think no!" The one they called Jack spoke up, "This 'kid' is named Jamie and he is very important! Now command this disgusting creature to release him!"

Kyren couldn't help but find his anger amusing, and his comments about the Kelpie even more. She watched joyfully as Gaur slowly lifted his jaws from the drool covered child, and growled towards the white-haired boy.

"Oh my.. keep going kid, I think he likes your nicknames." The spirit smirked.

"There will be no killing needed. What is name, stranger?" This time it ones the large man named North, who spoke ever so proudly even though his Russian accent made it amusing.. or intimidating.. she couldn't tell.

Kyren frowned slightly after he had spoken, why should she tell these scums anything about herself? "Why do you need to know, what importance is it to you?"

"Well.." North put his hands up in defense, clearly shocked by her sudden resistance, "We.. apart from Sandy here apparently, have never seen your face therefore a name must have been given to you.. or should I call you flamey?" North smirked. Gaining a few other chuckles from the Bunny and bird like lady.

Kyren frowned, her lip curving slightly as if to growl, as she left the doorway and stomped towards the group of Guardians. Gaur, who had turned his attention away from the white-haired boy and focused on the spirit, let out a surrendering huff towards her, obviously worried of what she may do though he seemed as if he would enjoy seeing each guardian ablaze. Quickly he moved away from the child – who had ran towards Jack Frost – and behind Kyren. Kyren let the flames drip like liquid, similar to lava, from her finger tips and spread around the group of guardians, along with herself, the child, and Gaur. The flames rose and danced, forming shapes of dragons and tigers, guarding the wall that was formed around the Guardians. Once satisfied with her doing, Kyren smirked and leaned against Gaur, letting the flames lightly dance over his pelt, twisting around every showing bone and ridge.

"The name's Kyren, this is Gaur," She gestured towards the Kelpie, "What brings the famous five to our swamp?"

At first the five guardians seemed startled, if not frightened though soon relaxed once she introduced herself. Sandman, of course, had been fine the entire time, he had always had a soft spot for the spirit.

"Well.. Jack had came to visit Jamie but when he had spotted him, apparently he saw Jamie being snatched up by this beast and quickly grabbed us so.. here we are!" The bird like lady was the one who spoke, Kyren soon clicked in that she was the Tooth fairy. Sure she had heard of the five but she didn't exactly know what they were.

"Alright, apologies I guess. Gaur has a select diet of.. anything really.." Kyren smirked and gave him a pat before letting the flames surrounding them distinguish and let the eerie fog and stench of the swamp develop once more.

"You can take him and leave us be, I'd suggest not letting your human friends come near this area.." Kyren paused, looking towards the Kelpie, "Gaur isn't a spirit so he can and will touch or eat almost anything he sees." She smiled and chirped up.

"I'm surprised you guys are still alive even!" A chuckle emitted from her throat.

The Guardians nodded and said their goodbye's before leaving them in peace. Kyren glanced at the scorched ground beneath their feet, to her disappointment one of her favorite plants had been among the flames. Slowly, the spirit bent down and wrapped her hands around the plant, letting the soft light flow from her palms and into the plant, reviving it to the state it was in before she had lit the ground on fire. A smile formed on her face before she continued towards the house.

Gaur was about to turn to follow her, but was interrupted by a movement in the corner of his vision.. slowly he searched the treeline in search for the figure, though turned away with no success due to the fog.

Unfortunately, that fog hid the figure who had played with his vision.. a pale skinned man chuckled, pleased with the spirit he had just discovered, and disappeared swiftly with only the edge of his black cloak being seen, before the shadows swallowed every inch of his body..

* * *

 **Gaur reference( _Drawn by myself_ ): art/Gaur-the-Kelpie-592888904**


End file.
